starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:A Força
300px|thumb|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker aprende os caminhos da Força com Yoda em Dagobah.]] A Força era uma energia onipresente, cuja compreensão, domínio e harmonização era o propósito das ordens monásticas Jedi e Sith. Definição A Força foi descrita por Obi-Wan Kenobi como "um campo de energia criado por todas as coisas vivas: ela nos cerca, nos penetra; ela mantém a galáxia coesa." A Força era vida, e vida era a Força. Alguns pensavam na Força como uma entidade sensível, dotada de pensamento inteligente — quase como se fosse um tipo de Deus — enquanto outros consideram-na algo que pode ser manipulado e usado simplesmente como se fosse uma ferramenta. A Força de um indivíduo era medida pela quantidade de midi-chlorians que possuía. Enquanto os Jedi e os Sith usavam a Força para ganhar mais poder, haviam vários e diferentes grupos que usavam e viam através da própria Força. Os lados da Força Filosofia Jedi :Não há emoção, há paz. :Não há ignorância, há conhecimento. :Não há paixão, há serenidade. :Não há caos, há harmonia. :Não há morte, há a Força. Filosofia Sith :Paz é uma mentira, só existe paixão. :Através da paixão, ganho força. :Através da força, ganho poder. :Através do poder, ganho a vitória. :Através da vitória, minhas correntes se rompem. :A Força me libertará. Hemisférios da Força A Força apresenta duas formas de manifestação, a Força Viva e a Força Cósmica. A Força Viva está presente nas formas biológicas e conecta-se à energia universal através dos midi-chlorians. Quando uma criatura falece, a Força Viva presente em seu sangue é convertida na fonte do manancial da Força Cósmica, permitindo a coesão entre os elementos do Universo, de forma coletiva. Alguns sensitivos à Força, porém, podem manipulá-la de modo a desenvolver uma identidade particular com a Força Cósmica, podendo manifestar-se de forma presente (Fantasma da Força). Yoda obteve esse conhecimento durante o treinamento com Qui-Gon Jinn e alguns seres espirituais da Força. Áreas de poderes de Força Área de controle Os poderes da área de Controle modificaram o corpo do Usuário de força de um modo necessário. A maior parte de poderes foram defensivos, mas não todos. O método de ensino da Ordem Jedi começou com a área de Controle, mas os seus poderes eram raramente ensinados ao Younglings. Eles meditaram para realizar a maior compreensão da Força neles e depois, como Padawans, verdadeiros poderes de Controle eruditos dos seus mestres. *Absorção da força (Tutaminis) *Arte do Pequeno *Camuflagem da força *Compreensão da Força *Controle da Respiração *Corpo da Força *Cura da Força *Encobrimento da Força *Espírito da Força *Iluminação da Força *Inconsciência de Hibernação *Manipulação da água *Meditação de batalha *mente de batalha *Morichro *Proteção da Força *Relâmpago da Força *Tapas *Velocidade da Força *Valor da Força Nos bastidores Embora fictícia, a Força contém muitas semelhanças com princípios filosóficos e religiosos existentes. O conceito pode ser devido à força ódica do Barão Karl von Reichenbach. Muitos a relacionam aos conceitos de Qi (também "chi" ou "ki" na China, Japão e Coréia), Prana (Índia), Mana (Polinésia) e outras tradições semelhantes que focalizam em torno da idéia de uma energia espiritual existente dentro do universo. Com o Taoismo, o foco primário de Star Wars origina na idéia de Yin e Yang — as duas forças que mantém o universo em equilíbrio. Tudo do bem e mal (como conceitos metafísicos) até temperaturas quentes e frias são consideradas como parte disto, e é daqui que vemos a comparação mais proeminente aos lados claro e escuro da Força de Star Wars. Mas, deve ser notado também, que ela é mais semelhante à filosofia taoista com menor dicotomia e com mais necessidade de um equilíbrio (visto na filosofia do balanceamento da Força). O modo dos Jedi de serenidade e paz é muito parecida como as virtudes pregadas nos cinco pilares do Islamismo. Isto também é refletido no Templo Jedi que consiste em cinco pináculos, ou pilares. Aparições A Força reside em todas as formas de vida e mantém a galáxia junta, portanto faz ao menos uma aparição indireta em todo o trabalho de ''Star Wars. Abaixo está uma lista incompleta de todas as aparições onde a Força por si só é mencionada.'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (romance)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (quadrinho)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' video game *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Legacy of the Force'' series *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Omen'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' }} Categoria:A Força